vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanatos (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary Thanatos is the Hierarch of the Immortal Sphere of Entropy. So ancient that even he does not remember what his original existence was. However, unlike other Immortals, Thanatos cares not about his mortal life. His goals are that of ultimate entropy, the complete and utter destruction of all of creation. His plans are insidious and long lasting, Thanatos uses mortals and Immortals to undo creation one step at a time. Be it slaughtering a random person or toppling empires. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | 1-B Name: Thanatos Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Existed since the dawn of time Classification: Immortal. Hierarch of the Sphere of Entropy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (1, 2, 3, 4, and 7. Avatars have Type 8), Size Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can also see in the infra-red spectrum. With probe Thantaos can read someone's health, powers, magic resistances), Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Omnilingualism, Sound Manipulation and Fear Manipulation with Groan (Makes a noise so horrific that those who hear it are paralyzed with fear. Even undead or other Immortals are effected by this ability), Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal in his energy form, Teleportation, Telepathy, Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly), Power Bestowal, Creation (Can create entire species, planes of existence, celestial objects, Immortal bodies, and items), Mind Manipulation (Can control undead), Statistics Reduction and Status Effect Inducement (Can drain the life force of other creatures that he touches making them weaker. Can reduce the magic resistances of other creatures, however this only works on lower dimensional entities), Shapeshifting, Weapon Mastery (Immortals can use every weapon), Aura, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Poison Manipulation, Can become invisible, Banishment, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Weather Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation), Spell Drain, Perception Manipulation (Can block the senses of other beings, I:E: can block extrasensory perception), Demiplane, Status Effect Inducement (Can cause "stunning", uncontrollable dancing, uncontrollable laughter, etc), Gravity Manipulation, Truesight (Lets him see through illusions, natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts), Lifeforce Absorption, Causality Manipulation (Using the wish spell), Memory Manipulation, Imprisonment Spells allows you to put someone in eternal sleep, create a pocket reality warded against Multiversal+ range, trap them in a gemstone, lock them in a magical sphere that can't be teleported out of, or lock them in chains that block movement and all abilities, Portal Creation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Dream Manipulation, Necromancy, Space-Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4, possible type 2. Immortals are immune to changes in the past and are immune to temporal paradoxes), Possession, Dimensional Travel, Soul Manipulation, and many others. Extreme Resistances to the following: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, BFR, and Sealing Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Like all Immortals, Thanatos is capable of creating and changing 5-Dimensional spaces and exists as a 5th dimensional entity) | Hyperverse level (Without the Dimensional Vortex limiting them, Immortals would transcend all boundaries and constantly gain higher dimensional power without limits) Speed: Immeasurable (Immortals can move through the Emerald River, the physically embodiment of time with extreme ease. Immortals are beyond time and are utterly immune to spells like timestop, even when cast by stronger beings. Immortal level combat takes place in no time at all.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Immeasurable (Capable of moving five dimensional objects) Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal | Hyperversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level | Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite; does not require sleep, air, or rest Range: Extended melee range due to size, Low Complex Multiversal with magic. | Extended melee range due to size, Hyperversal with magic Standard Equipment: +5 Scythe of Draining Intelligence: At least Supergenius (His intelligence is rated at 98 dwarfing beings such as Vecna who is only rated at 43, and even surpasses other Immortals such as Rad by a notable degree. Immortals constantly strive to do research and define the multiverse as a whole) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Note: As an Immortal, Thanatos is capable of casting every spell in existence and infinite number of times per day. Due to such a wide variety of powers, it would be improper to list them here, as such they've been ignored. A simplified list can be found here of the type of spells Thanatos could cast/use. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Perception Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Causality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Portal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Matter Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Necromancers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 1